


discipline

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Rule 63, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Femslash Reylo





	discipline

Ren is not what most people would call conventionally pretty, Rey knows. She's a collection of strong features that might work well individually, but together form an appearance people might generously call handsome. And that's even before you take the scars into account.   
  
"Batel," Rey whispers, feels her flinch under her hands. She doesn't know if Ren loves or hates her birth name, doesn't know if Ren knows either, but she always responds to it. Rey tempers the word with a kiss to the pale scar running up Ren's cheek.   
  
She wonders sometimes what Ren thinks of the fact she lavishes so much attention to the mark on her face, brushing soft kisses of tracing it all the way down her neck. Wonders what she makes of the way Rey's fingers seek out the smaller mark on her arm, the rough scar tissue on her shoulder. She knows Ren doesn't shy away from the scars Rey bears, but she doesn't seek them out either. Does she think it's an apology on Rey's part? Reassurance?   
  
Rey's never asked, but like this in the quiet and the dark she lets her breath ghost across the divot in Ren's cheek and she thinks  _mine_.

 

* * *

 

 

"You lost control today," Rey said, trying to keep her voice steady, firm and commanding. It always feels unnatural, but maybe in time she'll get used to it. Ren flushes, won't meet her eyes, ducking her head in the way that makes dark curls fall into her face somewhere between looking vulnerable and sulky.   
  
"They were pushing me, you know how..." Ren starts and Rey cuts her off with a sharp gesture.   
  
"Enough with the excuses. I don't care what anyone else was doing. If you have a problem, you bring it up with a commanding officer and the Resistance will deal with it. You know this," Rey didn't have to pretend to let annoyance creep into her words. Ren had never actually hurt anyone, but when she lost her temper things broke.   
  
Even now Ren nearly vibrated with barely contained tension. It had taken far too long before she'd been able to admit to Rey that she needed this. Her training under Snoke had been vicious and failure always meant punishment. She'd tie herself in knots waiting to be hurt.   
  
Rey couldn't bring herself to be as vicious as Snoke, but she could give her this.   
  
"Pants down and on your hands and knees,  _Batel_ ," Rey ordered, watching Ren tremble, swallow, and then jerkily nod as she knelt on the floor, head down so her hair covered her face.   
  
Rey tried not to think too hard about the fact there was something appealing in the way Ren made herself vulnerable like this, steeling herself and bringing her hand down on Ren's bare ass with a loud smack.  
  
Ren never made a sound like this, and Rey almost wished she would. As it was she barely flinched under each blow until Rey decided she'd had enough, stroking over the hot reddened skin in a tender gesture that made Ren shudder.   
  
"There, I forgive you. But do better," Rey said, letting her voice soften as she offered Ren a hand up. Ren trembled, unsteady on her feet for the few steps to their bed, nearly falling into it.  
  
"I will," Ren promised, tucking her larger frame against Rey and holding on like she was the only thing keeping her grounded. But Rey could still feel how the tension had dissipated.   
  
Rey pressed a kiss to the scar across Ren's cheek, knowing she was probably lying and unable to bring herself to care.


End file.
